


Gimme Gimme Gimme

by HereWeShipEverything



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Christmas Fluff, Ed is a dork, He doesn't share too, Here I Am Again, Jealousy, Mistletoe, Oswald doesn't care, Whoop Whoop, not sleeping!, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereWeShipEverything/pseuds/HereWeShipEverything
Summary: Both love Edward, they know each other love The same Person. They don't know, that the person who they love, loves both of them. But you see, these two don't like each other very much. They decide to settle it in a fair way :Let Ed choose. It's Christmas, Mistletoe is hanging above their head, and between them, Edward. It's time for their plan, the big time. But something slightly goes off plan.





	Gimme Gimme Gimme

**Author's Note:**

> YEET sO-
> 
> There is this amazing artist in Instagram which you probably should check out, and I saw one of their fanarts. I couldn't help but to Write a fanfic about it!
> 
> ILY Marty  
> (@random.fandomart)

You know those old movies, which includes a woman and two men, both falling in love with the woman? How they fight over the girl, some sort of jealousy leaking whenever one sees the other spending time with the girl? How in the ending, either the girl makes a choice because one of them messes up, or the girl loves someone else, or moves to somewhere so none of them gets a chance with the girl? Jim always had a spot for romantic movies, with good plots of course, and he was a romantic man himself if he asked him. Small dates, messages, that kind of things that are most of Women's dreamy man would have. And okay, he has the looks too.

So why can't he get Edward? It should be easy, he notices whenever he is close, there is the soft color of pink crawling over the poor man's face, whenever he thanks him or tries - he really does, because it makes Ed happy to see someone tries to solve his Riddles - to answer his Riddles, he even sometimes gets them right! He notices it makes him really happy, that small smile and the head tilting reminds him of a small puppy that he is given, that he swore to just hold tight and protect   
So, everything should be easy right? Everything should be clear.

  
But there is this one Oswald Cobblepot who is in his goddamn way. He strolls into the GCPD like he owns it, walks up to Jim's desk, casually talking - teasing, mostly - gives him the information they need on a case as a 'favor', and just when he is about to leave he doesn't. He just walks down the stairs, but first looks around so if whoever he is looking for is close he won't have to go down and up couple of times, and goes straight for The Lab. Or sometimes when he manages to catch Edward outside his Lab. He doesn't her what they talk (No matter what Harvey says, he does not growl under his breath whenever these small meetings happen) and Edward gets that smile on with whatever Oswald said to him and that pink on his cheeks which is not supposed to be there near Oswald and When Oswald is too close but Edward doesn't seem to either notice or care and it just makes Jim's blood boil.

It takes three more of these small meetings until he comes to a conclusion. So, Harvey was right.

He was jealous.

 

 

Edward is...

To be Honest there aren't enough words to explain the odd man. Yes he is weird, talks too fast, and sometimes acts like a kid in an adult's body, he sometimes stutters, he is naive, pure, always nervous around Oswald, he is really tall, he loves how Edward looks down at him as if he is a master piece and he just loves it. He never believed in love, and always thought he would die alone or something like that. But then there is this Nerdy, cute guy who pops out of nowhere and suddenly he finds a reason. To love. Edward. He also notices whenever he walks into that Damn building where his - right now- friend works, Jim gives him a look. It's not one of those warning looks, or threatening to stay away from the last workers they have pure left. No no, he knows that look very well. It's jealousy.

He finds out, Gotham's knight in shining Armour, has a crush too. On the person Oswald has a crush on. And oh boy, Oswald is _NOT_ going to let go. His mother always told him that true love only happens once, do not let it go. So, he is going to fight for it, if he has to. Whenever they are at plain sight, or where Jim could see them, he stands close as he could, To Edward. He uses hand gestures, smiles (he notices that Ed loved smiling AND making people smile, bless his pure soul), tries to solve the Riddles he asks sometimes. But in the end, Ed's face is all worth it.

He and Jim once clashed together, in the records room. He got his hands full of threatening from Jim.

"I don't know what you're playing at, Oswald, but you better stay away from Edward." Jim threatened him, his whole body posture screaming danger but Oswald stood his ground, he was prepared for this. He shot an innocent smile back

"I don't know what you mean, Jim. I never come for trouble, I'm just trying to get something that... pretty much I want it to belong to me" He explains. Jim growls, taking a step forward and his plan is just working right. If he can get Jim to snap, he knows he will reviel his little secret and correct his theory.

"You are not going to corrupt Ed too. He doesn't need a criminal like you" Jim spats, his hands clenched, forming a fist. Poor files, under Jim's hand all are getting crushed. Oswald tsks, shaking his head. "Oh but I'm not going to take him away from you, Jim" He teases.

"But you know, he talks about you guys" Jim freezes, blinking a few times.

"He talks? About us?" Oswald nods his head, smirking. "And let's say, I did pull him into this all criminal thing with me. Wouldn't you all be happy? I heard you all, well most of the GCPD, treating him badly. Perhaps I can show him a way" he keeps pushing. And he sees it, in Jim's eyes. That fire, determination.

"He is happy with who he is, I'm not Going to let you take him away from me-" Oswald suddenly grins, and that makes Jim stop. He reverses what he said, in his head and oh fuck he just admitted that he loves, if not, cares deeply for Ed. Which he does, both.

"Well" Oswald starts, straightening his suit with a shit eating grin on his face. "It's seems like it's on, Old friend. Christmas is near, and you know that people get what they want in Christmas. Since we cannot settle with who gets Edward, I say we let him choose. Under a mistletoe, at the same time. Good luck" He whispers the last two words, before leaving. Jim doesn't go after him this time, thinking hard. Oswald, no matter how much he hates to admit, is right. If he doesn't make a move, he might lose Ed, like, forever. He can't let Oswald win this one. But he has a chance.

Christmas.

He storms out of the records room, looking around for Harvey. Of course, he finds him at his desk, finally enjoying that damn lunch he was so talking about everytime they went after someone. "If you're after Penguin, he left, lover boy" He tries to talk with his mouth full, and Jim can't help but to Chuckle. He shakes his head, sitting down. "Harvey..." He starts. Harvey immediately puts down his sandwich because he knows that voice and that he is about to get shocking news, like, really shocking news and he does not want to choke on his food.

"Yes, Jim?" He asks, impatiently.

"... I am screwed." He admits, burying his face in his hands. Now that he knows Oswald wants the same thing. (sharing was in his mind, he had to admit. But after what happened he was not looking forward to it.) Harvey grins, leaning forward. "Maybe you'll get a chance at Christmas huh? I heard this year they are going to use Mistletoes too" He elbows his arm.

 

 

Harvey was right, Jim thinks when he comes to the GCPD a week later, there were Mistletoes all around. At the doors, around the corners, the GCPD looks like a tree, shining with Decoration. He still sees people finishing decorating, but it looks nice. It's good to be able to take a break even if for a second, and just relax and celebrate a few times. He sees Harvey, Lee standing next to a ladder, holding stuff every now and then, and there is Edward on top, on one leg, bent to forward, tying a mistletoe over a door. He knows he should look away, that someone will notice him staring at his Co-worker slash friend slash crush's butt. Well if he ever found someone staring he wouldn't blame them. The sight is breathtaking. He sometimes thinks that he is wearing trousers ans jeans that fits perfectly, on purpose. But then there is this look he gives, that damn puppy eyes he does without noticing. He was pulled out from his thoughts when he hears Harvey calling him over. He removes his eyes from Edward, and looks at Harvey who is smirking at him.

"Hey. I'm sorry I'm late" He apologizes. He couldn't sleep, to be honest. He was planning. What he was going to do, how he was going to get Ed, and most importantly, the damn Mistletoes. He didn't know what Oswald had planned, so he had to keep an eye out for him. Lee just smiles, patting his shoulder. While Ed puts on the decorations, they talk. He waits patiently for Ed to come down, happy that Oswald hasn't made his appearance yet. That means he still has time for his plan. After a while he notices Ed coming down from the ladder, slowly and carefully. Once he's down, he smiles at Jim and his heart just melts. He will never get used to that smile. Just when he thinks his plan his going perfectly, he hears

"Edward, My friend! I love what you all have done with the place" A voice yells, and even without looking he can sense that it's Oswald, both from the voice and that damn smirk visibly showing off in his voice. He spins around, watching Oswald paddle his way towards Edward. Jim follows Edward this time because no way he is going to let him go this time. Not when there are a lot of mistletoes around. Ed smiles from ear to ear, looking at Oswald

"Thank you! I'm glad you liked it" Ed beams like the tree in the corner, and he doesn't know if he should be happy or jealous. He sees Oswald smirking at him, before looks back at Ed. They speak for a while, sometimes Jim cuts in and talks too. None of them notice the mistletoe above Ed  until he accidentally looks up.

 

  
Edward could do lots of things. He could cook, sing, play the piano, and a lot more. But one thing he definitely cannot do is control his emotions for people around him. He really wants to. He wishes he could sometimes just shut it off, protect himself from out world but then there is this man with baby blue eyes, answers his Riddles, or at least tries but it's enough for Edward, he has thick blonde hair and _Jesus christ he is muscly_. He remembers seeing the man where everyone's lockers are, without a shirt. He was sure in that second his brain shut down because Jesus christ that was hot. He fleed the scene as fast as he could, locking himself in the lab because he actually forgot how to breathe. And that's when he knew,

He was in love.

He didn't speak to him about it of course. He was sure Jim was straighter than a building. The only thing that would give away Edward, he was sure, would be his face. He couldn't control himself, he always blushed. So when it happened, he just hoped He didn't notice that.

  
And then, Oswald Cobblepot happened. The man was short, with spiky, coal black hair, pointy nose and freckles on his face. Unlike Detective - he loved saying that -, Oswald was thin, with his limp, resembling a true penguin. But of course he doesn't call him that.

_He found him, in the woods when he went out to collect evidence in the middle of the night. Sadly he couldn't find anything that led him to the murderer that day. But when he came back to his car he noticed the doors were forced open, and his bag was open. He panicked, because that might have gotten him in trouble if anyone took something from his bag and used it to kill someone. It got more confusing when he found out the only thing that was missing was his food._

_Huh._

_He looked around the car, if someone came here, then they must have left too. That meant footprints. Thank God it wasn't raining, it made everything easier. He followed this footprint he found, to a small caravan kind of thing. He didn't pay too much attention to it, he was more into who was in there and who stole his lunch. Just when he got ready to knock the door, he was knocked (fully pun intended) backwards, the door opening fast and hard from the other side. The impact with the door and the ground caused him his glasses, to be honest he was terrified because oh God he might die any second now In the middle of the woods and no one would know-_

_He didn't notice the blurry figure at first, he squinted his eyes and yet he saw nothing. He searched for his Glasses, quickly putting them on to see whoever this was. He gasped because okay he was not expecting Mr Penguin falling onto his knees and begging for help._

  
So, that's how he found Oswald. He offered him his home, until he was strong enough to go back and take back what was his. At first He was very harsh, snapping at everything. He even tried to leave, and Edward was forced to use medicine. He hated it, but it ws necessary for his health. Then, the man slowly opened up. He got friendlier, even when grieving, he could smile, and they sang. They sang! He talked about his childhood memories sometimes, and Ed, in return, shared some of his. Small things, like camping, university, or cases, mostly told over dinners. He didn't exactly know how it happened, unlike With the Detective but he found himself slowly falling For the Criminal. The universe wasn't fair. At one side of the rope he had Jim Gordon, and the other, Oswald Cobblepot. And he was not going to let one side fall when he chose the other. Because unlike sticks, you can pull both sides when you have a rope, to the same dot.

 

  
"Um..." Edward gulped, his eyes fixed on the green and red Mistletoe hanging above his head, unaware of the glaring contest Oswald and Jim had at the moment. If humans had the ability to dig holes into something they glared at, Oswald and Jim would be doing it best. This, was a way for both of them to declare their love. It looked like none of them were giving this opportunity to the other. If they couldn't choose, like Oswald said, so let Ed do it. Jim slightly lifts his hand up, counting to three quietly, hoping that he times it just right so when Ed looks down, both will be kissing his cheek. And thankfully Jim gets the timing right. If Only Ed stayed.

Edward flinchs at the two sudden faces closing on him, ducking the last time. So, instead of both kissing Edward, they end up kissing each other. Oswald is the first to pull away, of course, hissing. None of them believe what just happened, their faces going red, blushing. Because it was both mission failed, and the fact that some people saw it. They turn towards Ed, who is redder than any of them because oh fuck both were going to end up smooching his face if he did not move and nowhemightberegretting-

A disturbing silence settles between the group, none of them knows what to say.

"Soo..." Jim tries to break the awkward silence, which slightly works. Ed goes next, but it's full of apologies "I'm so sorry! I didn't see the mistletoe or both of you closing in and as a reflex I moved--"

Oh dear.

**_So, Plan B, Jim thinks_**.

_**What the fuck is Plan Fucking B?** _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I will make a part two, so don't get your hopes up people. It depends on my mood Tbh.


End file.
